


be bop a lula.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [117]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hamburg Era, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, we all know how in Hamburg when the rest of the guys met Ringo for the first time they were intimidated AF, but when did they stop? Was it a gradual thing after months of hanging out and getting to know him, or was it sudden? Did they all just look up one day and see Ringo with his ted curls and huge eyes laughing his ass off at some dumb joke Rory made, and were instantly smitten? I can find any documents or stories about how it really went down, so please write something? Plationic OT4?”
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: tumblr requests. [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	be bop a lula.

1960,

It was his laughter one late, incredibly late, evening that took George for a pause. They, The Beatles, were alone with Ringo in a cramped but comfortable backstage room having a few beers and smokes, just talking and shooting the breeze. George had been nervous. While Ringo seemed nice, he scared George. Well, not scared him in a way he thought he was in any danger. He rather… intimidated him, George supposed. With his droopy, tired eyes, and white streak in his hair George couldn’t help feel a tight and anxious feeling whenever they came upon each other in the various clubs they frequented. But then he laughed- and it was wonderful! 

John had gone on one of his usual lengthy, humorous anecdotes that always involved weird sounds for effects and cheeky laughs- always making the others in the group laugh in return. And- so did Ringo! Ringo, the serious and tough looking drummer of The Hurricanes, laughed! His eyes brightened up, and he snorted through his attempts to breathe through his laughter. George and the rest of the band (minus Stu and Pete, God only knows where they were off to) looked at each other in wide eyed shock- John with a tentative smile as he giggled in breathy relief as he continuously patted Paul on his arm as if he couldn’t believe what was happening and Paul _had to_ see it too, despite being right next to the older men. 

Soon they all joined in with great and hearty laughs of their own as the quivers of surprise left them. Ringo seemed obvious to the awe he had left the other in as he continued laughing, his blue eyes bright as lights, while repeating the jokes John had said to himself.


End file.
